


Suppressed

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [45]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: It would be wrong to wake Tony up.





	Suppressed

It would be wrong to wake Tony up.

He had already been horribly jetlagged from SI travel when the Assemble had gone out and, unsurprisingly, he’d collapsed into bed as soon as they’d returned to the penthouse after the battle. Steve shifted on the sheets, trying not to jostle the gently snoring man beside him. 

Steve was unusually keyed up tonight. Normally, he was more than ready for a good night’s sleep after a fight, but this one had ended rather anticlimactically and he had some residual energy to burn off. He had a favourite way to burn off residual energy, but…

It would be wrong to wake Tony up.

He turned gingerly onto his side, facing Tony. Tony lay on his stomach, one hand tucked up under the pillow. The light of the arc reactor was enough that Steve could make out Tony’s eyes, softly shut, and his mouth, slightly open. Steve’s brain helpfully reminded him what that mouth could do, what that wet heat felt like sliding down over his cock. He shifted again. He could go down to the gym, but experience told him it would have little effect on the kind of need that was building in his core. He could wait for Tony to wake up, but that would be hours still, and they might not have much time in the morning. 

He could take care of it himself.

His hand snaked down to rest on his cock, and it twitched into the contact, filling. He didn’t stroke, just gripped, as his erection grew. He kept his eyes on Tony, straining to catch the details of his face in the dark. A small, huffed sigh fell from Tony’s parted lips, and Steve’s heart and cock swelled simultaneously. 

He wondered what Tony might be dreaming about. Maybe the last time he had Steve tied to the headboard. Maybe the time they couldn’t make it to the bed, and Steve got to suck Tony off against the kitchen counter. Maybe he was dreaming up new ways to drive Steve crazy.

Steve’s hand brushed up over the head of his own cock, and he gasped, willing himself to stay still. He shouldn’t do this in bed next to Tony. He should get up and play one of their movies on his tablet. But he dismissed the thought almost immediately. He couldn’t possibly go watch Tony on screen when he had the real one right here beside him. His hand twisted again, and Steve carefully regulated his breathing, tensing his legs so they wouldn’t twitch. He could feel the heat radiating off the man beside him. He wanted to bury his face in Tony’s chest and breathe in the scent of him and rut against him while Tony whispered filthy things in his ear until he came all over his thigh.

Steve cut off a moan as he picked up the pace with his hand. There was no way he could claim he wasn’t jacking off now. He gripped harder and shifted onto his back, head still turned towards Tony. The movement jostled the mattress a bit, and he held his breath as Tony moved too, curling onto his side. The change shook the arc reactor free of the sheets and suddenly Tony’s beautiful face was bathed in blue light. Steve bit his lip hard between his teeth and kept stroking, wanting to speed up, but unable to for fear of shaking the bed.

The pace was cruelly insufficient, and it was a long time before Steve finally felt a familiar electricity building with every stroke. He wanted to chase the feeling, pump his fist harder, tip his hips up into his touch, but he held back, letting it escalate slowly, squeezing his eyes shut when the torture became too much to bear. 

He imagined Tony above him, gazing down at him with eyes full of  _ obey,  _ making him wait, making him slow, keeping his pace even with only a look. It was too much, he was so close, just a little more. He let a tiny groan slip between his lips, he was going to - 

A hand snapped around his wrist and Steve startled, eyes flying open and fixing on Tony’s face. Tony’s eyes were bright in the reactor light, fixed sharp and intent on Steve’s face. Tony’s fingers wrapped tight around Steve’s wrist, and humiliation ignited within him. He opened his mouth to explain, apologize, anything but Tony’s hand clenched on his wrist and his hand jerked one more time and Tony’s _eyes_ ; it was too much.

“Oh god, Tony,’ he breathed out as his orgasm punched through him. He didn’t move, didn’t blink, couldn’t breathe as he spilled over his fist, dripping onto his thighs and Tony’s hand where it still clenched around his wrist. He was on fire with embarrassment. 

All was still for a moment, then Tony’s hand relaxed and slid down to cover Steve’s, twisting once over the head of Steve’s cock and making him gasp. Tony grinned, predatory. “You better be up for another one, you tease.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come visit us on tumbly: [ashes0909](http://ashes0909.tumblr.com) and [FestiveFerret](http://festiveferret.tumblr.com)


End file.
